Luigi's Valentine
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: Little Green hat Luigi attemps to finally overcome his cowardly nature for a very special person. Don't worry Luigi, big bro Mario's gonna be there if you fall. Finally, its come down to this one day, after a month of planning, what do we find on Valentines Day? [Rewrite in progress. Adding Rewrite in as extra chapter(s)]
1. Luigi's Valentine

Hello people, to anyone who just so happens to read this; I've made this for Valentine's Day and because I kind of promised a friend I would…. So, on with the story!

Two young boys walked along a dirt road. They were cousins. The older of the two wore blue overalls over a red shirt, with brown boots. He had side swept brown hair that was covered by a red cap. The cap was marked with a red 'M' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 9 years old.

The younger boy also wore blue overalls, mimicking his cousin, but over a green shirt. He marched proudly next to his cousin in his brown boots. He held a green cap in his hands, revealing his light brown hair. In contrast to his cousin's long hair, he had short hair. The cap was marked with a green 'L' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 7 and a half.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. It was a white building with a giant mushroom carved from stone on top of it. A sign near the building read 'Welcome to Toad Town School'. Of course the boys had been here thousands of times, but today was the day they dreaded most. The day that came once a year… Valentine's Day.

"Mario?" Green Cap asked timidly.

"Yeah, Weegee?" Mario asked.

"I'm scared. I mean, well, the Valentine's Dance is today, and, I DON'T THINK I CAN GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Young Luigi sobbed.

"Shhh, Weegee! You're making a scene!" Mario helped his cousin up. "It's okay. Just… ask her…"

The two walked into the building. As they were about to enter the classroom, flashes of yellow and pink greeted them. There, stood two girls.

The shorter had a yellow sundress on, which was weird, even if it was a sunny day. Her hair was a reddish-brownish color, and her eyes were a magnificent shade of deep blue. The taller girl next to her had a pink dress, which complimented her golden hair. She had a light cerulean eye color.

Mario looked at his cousin, who had a look of uneasiness on his face.

'_Ugh, he's gawking at Daisy like an idiot! _' Mario thought.

"Hi guys!" The yellow sundress wearing girl who was known as Daisy greeted them. "Do ya know what today is? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? _Huuuuh?_ Well, its VALENTINE'S DAY!" She screeched. "I'm gonna get tons of chocolates, and cards, and gifts and-" She was cut off by her sister.

"Daisy, don't get ahead of yourself… Come on." Peach said, dragging her junior by the ear. They left into the classroom.

"Mario, I think I can do it! So, I'll put a card in the Valentine's sending box, write her name on it too. During lunch, I'll give her some flowers and chocolates!" Luigi explained his plan. When he looked up, he saw Mario talking with Peach in the classroom. He sighed.

*****Line break*****

It was Lunch. '_Okay Luigi, pull yourself together! I'll just walk up to her and ask her to be my Valentine. Then I'll give her the flowers and chocolates and I'll ask if wants to go to the dance with me. Good plan.' _Luigi walked up to the table Daisy was sitting at only to see a crowd around her. His hopes seemed to fade when….

"GOTCHA!" Luigi turned around at his shock to see Daisy there. He sighed in relief. He clutched the bouquet of roses in his hand behind his back.Being face to face with the one he wanted to ask to the dance didn't help.

"Uhh, hi Daisy," He gulped. "Daisy? Would you, ummm, here." He held out the roses and chocolates. "I got you them for Valentine's Day."

Daisy squealed. "Ooooohhh! Luigi! I love them! Thank you!"

Luigi tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face, but instead his cheeks burned a bright crimson. "Th-th-thank you Daisy, I'm glad you like them. So, I was wondering… _Willyougotothevalentine'sdaydancewithme?_"

"What?"

'_Calm down Weegee. Here goes' _"Will you, got to the Valentine's Day Dance," He gulped. "W-with me?" There was silence. _'I knew it. I was so stupid to ask! I mean, she's so pretty, why would she want to go to the dance with __**me **__of all people?'_ Luigi sighed in defeat. He was about to turn around when he heard Daisy.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" She cried, shattering the glass in the cafeteria.

Luigi's eyes brightened with happiness. _'She said yes. SHE SAID YES!'_

***Line break***

**Since I'm not in the mood to talk about the dance, I'll just say it went well; meanwhile we join Peach and Mario for the ending.**

Mario and Peach giggled as they saw their considered siblings dance. "I told you she'd say yes. You owe me 20 coins, Mario." Peach remarked, revealing the bet they'd made.

"Fine, but I was the one who said that Luigi'd have the courage to ask, so you owe me 20 coins"

"Alright, neither of us owes the other anything. We're even."

"Okay and Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Be my Valentine?" Mario requested with a grim of pure confidence on his face.

"You're walking me home…"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

**Well, that's that. Yes, short but an alright rushed story. As for my unmentioned friend… 'Mew' :****P****Too bad I couldn't get this before 12:00 a.m. 2/15/14. Yup, that was it…. Ciao.**


	2. Luigi's Valentine Rewritten

**Yes, a rewrite of this story is up here as the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. I'm pretty sure Nintendo does.**

**.:Line Break:.**

Two young boys walked along a dirt road. They were. The older of the two wore blue overalls over a red shirt, with brown boots. He had side swept brown hair that was covered by a red cap. The cap was marked with a red 'M' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 12 years old.

The younger boy also wore blue overalls, mimicking his cousin, but over a green shirt. He marched proudly next to his cousin in his brown boots. He held a green cap in his hands, revealing his light brown hair. In contrast to his cousin's long hair, he had short hair. The cap was marked with a green 'L' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 11.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. It was a white building with a giant mushroom carved from stone on top of it. A sign near the building read 'Welcome to Toad Town School'. Of course the boys had been here thousands of times, but today was the day they dreaded most. The day that came once a year… Valentine's Day.

"Mario," Said the young green cap.

"Yeah Weegee?" The taller red capped boy known as Mario asked.

"I-I don't think I can do this Mario! I mean what if Daisy says no!? I-I'd make m-myself look like a f-fool in front of her!" Luigi breathed in between sobs. "I don't know what I'll do if she says yes either! I d-don't even know h-how to ask her!" Luigi wailed.

'_Great, I knew Weegee could get worked up over things, but I didn't know he'd break down __**before **__school! He's so embarrassing! Well, great…' _Mario thought as Luigi wailed on and on. Mario sighed. "Hey, Weegee, it's okay. Look, we'll go inside, and, umm, just try to keep yourself together?"

Luigi sniffed. "But Mario," He sniffed again. "H-how can I stay calm if the Valentine's day dance is _tonight?_" He sniffed yet again. "Someone probably asked her already! I mean, it's like saying you ask Peach, and then, she says she never liked you, and that she already had a date to the dance."

At the mention of Peach's name, Mario's face turned slightly crimson. This didn't go unnoticed by his brother. Upon looking at his face, Luigi cracked up laughing. This only made Mario blush more, out of embarrassment.

"Alright," Mario started, recovering, his blush tuning down. "Look, just ask her. It's not that hard…" The two walked into the building, through the second hall, and stopped at a two way intersection. One way led to the sixth grade hall, the other led to the seventh grade hall. They looked at each other and before they could take another step, they were stopped by two girls.

The shorter had a yellow sundress on, which was weird, even if it was a sunny day. Her hair was a reddish-brownish color, and her eyes were a magnificent shade of deep blue. The taller girl next to her had a pink dress, which complimented her golden hair. She had a light cerulean eye color.

Mario looked at his younger brother, who was looking at the one in yellow. Mario took a mental note; _'When Weegee's around Daisy, especially around Valentine's Day, he acts like a total idiot…' _Mario sighed.

"Hi guys!" Daisy greeted them. "Do ya know what today is? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? _Huuuuh?_ Well, its VALENTINE'S DAY!" She cheered. "I'm gonna get tons of chocolates, and cards, and gifts, and flowers and-" She was cut off by her sister.

"Daisy," The pink dresser known by most as 'soon to be Princess' Peach started. "You're going to be late for class! You should get going."

"But _Peeeeach!_ I don't wanna go to class! Its _soooooo_ boring!"

Peach sighed. "Luigi, could you do me a favor and take her to class? Please?"

Luigi could feel his face heating up and looked at his older brother for help.

"Yeah Weegee, why don't you walk her to class." Mario smirked.

Luigi could feel beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, like the blush that was slowly creeping upon his face; he hoped it didn't reveal his stress. _'Oh great! What am I going to do? If I walk her down, I could mentally break down! But if I don't, sh-she could be offended and then she'll never go to the dance with me! I guess I have to walk her…' _Luigi sighed. "Umm, I guess it couldn't hurt to walk her, uhh, c'mon Daisy."

Mario mentally sweat dropped at his brother as he and Daisy walked down to their classroom.

"Well?" Peach asked him.

"'Well?' What?"

Peach sighed. "'Well' would you mind walking me down?"

Mario blushed. "Of course! This way Milady." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their classroom.

**.:Line Break:.**

**[With Luigi and Daisy; 11:25]**

{Five minutes until lunch.}

"Alright class, it's almost time for Lunch, so any questions? No? Good."

Luigi was sitting at his desk trying not to fall asleep during the math lesson. Today they were learning how to use the long division method.

"Okay, Luigi, how about you come up here and solve this problem?" Mr. Tachi, their earlier unmentioned teacher, asked.

Luigi sighed as he got up. The problem was '736/8= V, V= ?, fill in for ?' "Alright," He looked at the problem, hard. "Uhhh, first, you set it up." He set the problem up. "Then, you see if 8 can go into 7, which it can't, so you skip the digit." He wrote on the answer space, ' X_ '. "Next, because 8 couldn't go into 7, and we had to move, we have to see if 8 can go into 73, which it can. It can go in 9 times, so we add a 9 in the Tens digit space," He continued to explain as he wrote in the answer space, ' x9_ '. "Then, you carry the 1." He breathed in deep. "After, you take the remaining numbers, which are 16, and see if 8 can go into that number. 8 can go in 2 times, so the answer is 92." He finished as he wrote V=92.

_[And that was our Math lesson for the day]_

"Good Luigi, now, it's time for Lunch kids, c'mon." Mr. Tachi declared as the kids followed him out of the room.

**.:Line Break:.**

**[Meanwhile with Peach and Mario; 11:25]**

{Five minutes until Lunch}

Mario sat at his desk watching the clock as the minutes passed slowly feeling like hours, as the seconds moved at a snail's pace. He felt like time was in reverse, that he was stopped as to a glass wall, as his target ran ahead. Slowly, he felt himself drift off…

_He felt his body panting, gasping for breath as he has chased after the scream that tore through the silence of the night. He ran to the bottom floor not surprised to see the disease ridden sight before him. The orange-yellow 6 1/2 foot tall lizard held in his arms a girl of the age of 10. Her arms and legs were tied. She was gagged with a piece of white cloth, and blind-folded with another._

_He heard the lizard's cruel laughter ring throughout the auditorium. As the lizard made his way quickly out of the door. His first intention was to go after the girl and the lizard, but he was stopped by something. Soon he realized that he was bound. Shackles bound his feet to the ground. He had to go after her; he was wasting time standing around. __**Time…**_

_**Time…**_ That word brought Mario back to his long lasting day. He sighed and chanced a look at the clock. _'Oh great, its only 11:26! How the heck am I going to get out of here and fill myself if every minute feels like an hour!?'_

Mario pondered his thought. He looked around the room trying to find something that wouldn't bore him to death. In doing so, he found a girl in a pink dress. Mario's mind turned its focus to her. He watched as Peach scribbled down notes about the Social Studies lesson. _'She's so beautiful.' _He thought as he stared at her, his cheeks giving in to a slight pink. Heck, it was Valentine's Day, why shouldn't he like her? He felt as if he could stare at her forever.

"-rio, Mario, MARIO!" Mr. Tashuma roared at his student.

Mario, his attention snapping back to reality, winced at his teacher's mighty cry. "Yes, Mr. Tashuma?" Mario asked quietly.

"The bell rung Mario, class is over. It's 11:35… I've been calling your name for 5 minutes!" Mr. Tashuma, who was usually calm, spoke with clear venom dripping in his voice that Mario wondered if this was really his teacher.

Mario gave a sheepish grin. "Lunch started 5 minutes ago?"

"Yes, Mario… And you should pay more attention to the time and your surroundings. When I was a child, _Blah, blah, blah…" _Mario stopped paying attention to his teacher's lecture and ran down the hallway.

**.:Line Break:.**

**[At Lunch with everyone; 11:35]**

It was Lunch. Luigi sighed. He had passed up Peach who last he saw had been talking about who knows what with a blushing Mario, and had yet to find Daisy.

He wandered around the cafeteria. Mopping and looking like a lost puppy. He sighed yet again as he sat down at an empty table. Luigi looked at the items in his bag.

Inside was a box of dark chocolate, a bouquet of red roses, and a Valentine's Card he had written earlier in the month. He carefully reached and grabbed the chocolates, and took a second to scan the room once again.

Nothing. From where he sat, he had a clear view of the cafeteria and he still couldn't find her. Luigi frowned, saddened. He gave a slow depressed sigh, not bothering to attempt to enjoy his food as he picked at it.

Taking slow bites, not really enjoying the food, he put the chocolates back in his bag. Once finished, he threw his trey away and buried his head in his arms.

He raised his head, giving one final look around the cafeteria. She still wasn't there. He sat there for a bit, thinking. Soon, his sadness had been overcome with fear. If she wasn't here, where would she be? For all he knew, that giant overgrown lizard named Bowser could've taken her!

Luigi stood up. Bag in hand he walked around the cafeteria. Fire in his eyes, he hadn't realized he had bumped into someone until he was seated with his back to the ground.

"Ugh." He groaned, getting up. "I'm sor-"

"Luigi! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He finally looked up, shocked at the yellow sundress and extended arm in his face.

"D-Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed, the tips of his ears burning. He took the extended hand as she helped him up. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried!"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I was in the library silly!"

Luigi looked and blushed as he realized they were still holding hands. He placed a hand on his bag, gathering up all his courage to say the words he wished to say since the beginning of that day.

With a large inhale of air and courage, he finally spewed out a "D-Daisy. Will… _WillyougototheValentine'sDayDancewithme?"_

Daisy looked confused at Luigi as he grabbed something out of his bag. "W-what did you say?" She asked in shock.

"I asked… Daisy, will- will you go… will you go to the V-Valentine's Day Dance….. with me?" He pulled out the bouquet of roses and the chocolates.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Daisy smiled. Looking him in the eye, she nodded. "I'd love nothing more." She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

Students around looked at them. Some boiling with jealousy and envy while other just looked at them and "Aww!"ed.

Then the bell rang. Lunch was over. As Daisy pulled away from him, they left parting ways going to different classes.

**.:Line Break:.**

**[Later]**

All throughout the rest of the day, Luigi couldn't help but find himself drawing pictures of Daisy in his notebooks. As the final bell rang, he left with Mario to get ready.

Later, they arrived. Luigi looked at Daisy. He and Mario had parted after picking her up. Mario had given the excuse he needed to be somewhere instead. Daisy flashed him a smile as they entered the starry roofless courtyard in the school.

There were spot lights and an area for dancing, and an area with tables full of food and drinks. Nearby were some tables and chairs set up for hanging out.

He and Daisy found a spot, and after eating some pizza and drinking some Mushroom Dew, they went and danced the night away.

**.:Line Break:.**

**[Somewhere]**

**On the roof, two figures sat, listening to the music as they watched the students, and even some teachers, dance.**

**The first figure, with his signature red cap, flashed a smile towards his companion.**

**The second figure, clad in pink, giggled.**

"**Hey, what's so funny?" Mario asked Peach as he went to lie on his back next to Peach.**

"**You owe me 20 coins Mario."**

"**How?"**

"**The bet we made at Lunch. I told you that Daisy would say 'Yes', and she did. Therefor you owe me 20 coins."**

"**Ahh, but remember. I was the one who said that Luigi would be able to gather up the courage to ask."**

"**Touché. So, no one owes anyone anything?"**

"**Exactly."**

**As they sat up, a certain couple caught their eye, as Luigi handed what looked like a card to Daisy. Mario and Peach watched as Daisy read it, blushed, and gave Luigi a hug, which ended with a quick kiss on the cheek. Both red, they walked onto the dance floor yet again.**

**Mario stood, stretching his arms above him. He looked down at Peach who was still sitting.**

"**Hey, Peach?" Mario asked.**

**She looked up at him with a "Hmm?"**

"**Will you be my date to the Valentine's Day Dance?"**

**He watched as her cheeks turned crimson. She turned away from him. He felt his grin slip, and a look of sadness descended across his face.**

**Peach smiled. "You're walking me home." She replied.**

**It took a moment for the meaning of those words to sink in, as Mario found himself smiling like a kid on Christmas.**

"**Alright!" He extended his hand to her, helping her up. Then the two took to the stairs, and entered the courtyard.**

**.:Line Break:.**

**So, I think I like this one more. Tell me what you think. This took me forever to write with school and all that stuff. Word Count: 2,509.**


End file.
